


Let's Rendezvous Where Our Worlds End

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Series: Let's Be Each Other and Meet [1]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Budding Love, Dancing, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Style, F/F, Fantasizing, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Pain Medication, Post-Canon, Stream of Consciousness, Trans Female Character, Unreliable Narrator, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: I want to be myself and meet you.





	

“What if I wasn’t myself?” You ask one day laying in your best friend’s backyard like you have any business lazing around. Which maybe you do. Your arm was broken after a nasty wipeout that really wasn’t your fault. You tripped on a class mate’s school bag and landed wrong.

They prescribe you pain medication but you refuse to take it. You don’t like how they make you feel.

Did your Grandmother feel like this in her final days? Delirious and fever sweat. Was that why she told you?

“You’d still be my best friend.” Izumi says as if you’re silly for doubting something so universal and simple. She spins around in circles along the grass. She must be floating again. She only floats around you.

“Do you ever wish you were someone else?”

“I want to become myself.” Izumi says with an airy giggle. A nonexistent wind blows against her long blonde hair.

“Yourself?” You ask confused because really, you can’t imagine Izumi ever struggling to find herself. Was she still there?

“I’m like a butterfly. I want to become a me that is kinder. Kouichi chan, tell me, what do you know about butterflies.”

You grip the grass with your non injured hand. It felt familiar, more familiar than your own bed at home.

“They start off as bugs and then they grow up in a cocoon.” You’d rather have her say it.

“Yes… Then they become a beautiful butterfly! They’re beautiful for only a moment.” She pauses her idle spinning to squeeze her fist. “Then they die. Most only live for a week, some up to six months but I’d rather live a short period of time. I don’t want to grow old and depressed and sick of life.”

She resumes dancing, though really it seems more like practice for something more. Her pink shorts hike up her thighs as she stretches. That temporarily grabs your interest. She looks like Fairymon warming up to kick the Moon’s face in.

“If you died the world would end. Probably.” You say thoughtfully. The sun’s setting and really, where did the time go?

It had been still sunny when Izumi began her exercise.  
It was funny, your twin did Kendo occasionally, Junpei and Tomoki weren’t really interested in sports, Takuya and you played soccer, and Izumi. Izumi stretched for hours and moved without a care for a stop or an end, and she was still the most physically strongest of the entire group.

You giggle when you watch her scrunch her face up. She looked like an angel. Maybe she was? If Izumi were an angel you’d want to have her save you. You’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.

“After all that work we did? I’ll pass on the world ending.”

“I don’t want you to leave me.” You say and she stops entirely to walk over to you.

“You have Kouji.”

“He’s my twin, but you’re my best friend.” She stands over you now and really you probably shouldn’t be here. Your Mother had told you to try the medication they gave. The dosage was too high, you think.

She crouches there and looks down at you, green eyes warm and soft. The grass you laid on, underwater when you looked around.

“Even if I ever did die, I wouldn’t leave you behind. We could go back to the Digital World together, and we could wait for the others. Your Mom could go. It’d be nice to be reborn together, don’t you think?”

She sprawls along your chest, graceful in everything she does.

You search out for her hand, a dying man in darkness with only a string and a heart to lead you through it.

She meets you halfway.

“I’d like that.” You say “I want to be myself and meet you.”

She smiles at you, soft edges, razor sharp teeth, and honey hearted.

Your heart races and it's probably the medication. Your eyes feel heavy but it's nice to look around. To look at Izumi who hasn't taken her forest eyes off you you.

Your lips are chapped so you lick them.

Her eyes flash warmer.

And then you're both leaning up, _up_ towards each other to meet in a kiss.

Her lips are soft roses and she moves a hand under your head, through your hair to support you.

Her other hand strokes your cheek and it's strange, your Mother’s done it before, and so had your Grandmother. But it was never with this intention.

It's not Susanoomon.

You both pull away quickly, reluctantly. But you've never kissed anyone before and you forgot to breathe.

Your head swims and she presses a kiss to your nose.

She helps you get to your feet, you sway with legs not suited for walking. You feel like you should be flying.

You hold hands with her and she watches your flushed face like it's the only thing for miles. Your forehead is an oven.

You swear you see wings behind her.

“Let’s rendezvous at the end of the world.” She winks at you, index finger pressed to her lips.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> School's been all consuming! Wanted to post something really short. I'm going to bed.


End file.
